Embodiments of the present invention relate to a subsea arrangement, and, more particularly, a subsea arrangement to be used for connecting an end of a first tubular member to an end of a second tubular member.
Development within offshore oil and gas exploration in the recent years has been directed to subsea installations for processing and transport of oil and gas. These subsea installations replace the traditional platforms, where oil and gas were transported up to the platform for further processing and transport. This development of subsea production, processing and transport systems has resulted in an increasing need for subsea arrangements for connecting tubular members, such as conduits, to each other at or near the seabed.